Living On A Prayer
by Star of Heaven
Summary: Prayers give a person the courage they need to stay by another person's side. That is what Shizuka believes as she prays for Mai. [Mai x Shizuka]


_Living On A Prayer_

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and I'm definitely not him. The main purpose of this fic is to spread the Mai/Shizuka love, which just so happens to be my favorite shoujo ai pairing in Yu-Gi-Oh! Also, the fic takes place a little bit before the big duel between Yugi and Dark Malik.

* * *

It was so soft, Kawai Shizuka thought, running her fingers through the blonde hair of Kujaku Mai. The young girl smiled as she slowly slid her fingers down the side of Mai's face. The blonde woman had such warm and smooth skin, Shizuka noticed. 

Mai had been in a sort of coma for a while now, all because of Malik Ishtar and that unusual golden rod of his. Shizuka had been told that when Malik was defeated, Mai would awaken. She prayed with all her might that was true.

Shizuka thought about what had happened with her older brother, Jounouchi Katsuya. He had almost ended up in the same condition as Mai. When he had recovered from his great loss, Shizuka had been overjoyed. She didn't want anyone else's minds to be lost forever. Still, neither she nor Jounouchi would truly be happy until Mai returned to them.

"You're so beautiful," Shizuka said aloud as she traced Mai's chin. "Would you wake up with a kiss?" She chuckled at the thought. Maybe Jounouchi could be the one to wake Mai. However, that didn't feel right to the young girl for some unknown reason.

Shizuka's hand moved down from Mai's face to her collarbone, near her chest. With her other hand, Shizuka slid the blankets down so that the tops of them were on Mai's stomach. The mature woman's body was so slender, so lovely. The brunette let out a sigh of envy. How much she wished for a perfect body like Mai's!

"I wonder if you realize how beautiful you really are?" Shizuka asked the unconscious Mai. "I'm sure my brother does, and I know I do." Her eyes traveled down from Mai's face to her breasts. They were large and firm, and her white bustier revealed much cleavage. Unknowingly, Shizuka was moving her hand closer to Mai's breasts.

When Shizuka realized what she was doing, she immediately pulled her hand back. What was she thinking? It was true that she was attracted toward Mai's breasts, but it was rude to touch another woman's chest without permission!

Still, it was so difficult to resist that desire. Mai was so beautiful, and Shizuka longed to feel that beauty with her own hands. That soft hair, that warm skin, that fine bosom… Shizuka found every inch of Mai's body to be absolutely gorgeous.

Hesitatively, Shizuka gently traced Mai's lips. They were bright, and they felt nice to the young girl's fingertips. She wondered what it would taste like if she were to kiss Mai. The desire to find out was even stronger than her desire to feel the woman's breasts.

Shizuka laid her hand over her heart. It was beating so wildly. She should've asked herself why she was so attracted toward another woman, but she really didn't care why. It just mattered that she was.

Lightly, she touched the side of the buxom woman's face, feeling the blonde curls against her fingers. Everyday she prayed for Mai's recovery, and she strongly believed that her prayers were not in vain. Mai would open her violet eyes, and then she would see Shizuka right at her bedside.

The brunette smiled at the thought. Her prayers gave her the courage to stay by Mai's side. She would never give up on the older woman, no matter what. If you prayed hard enough, she believed, then anything was possible.

"Wake up soon, please," Shizuka requested in a soft tone. "I don't know if I can wait to get your permission any longer." Little by little, she bent over Mai, and pressed her lips against the blonde's. Her kiss lasted for almost a minute, and nothing else mattered to her in that minute except for the kiss. Finally, she pulled her lips back, but she did sneak a quick glance at Mai's cleavage before straightening her back.

Shizuka took Mai's hand into hers and held it to her chest, near her heart. "Your lips were very sweet," she complimented, her voice almost a whisper. "I hope you thought my lips were just as sweet." She squeezed Mai's hand just a little tighter as she continued to pray with all her heart and soul.


End file.
